The applicant has proposed a microscope with an automatic sweeping device of the kind set forth in Japanese Utility Model Application Nos. 182909/'83 and 53319/'84.
The device is constructed so that the whole area or desired regions are automatically and successively swept by each observation division, or intermittently swept at any predetermined pitch, sweeping being able to be stopped for any observation period at any location and thereafter restarted, thereby permitting the whole area or desired region to be observed perfectly and easily.
However, the microscopes with automatic sweeping devices of the prior art have a disadvantage in that a preparation, etc. must be moved using a switch on a control console for observing a particular area, the operation being correspondingly bothersome.
Later reexamination of a particular area of preparation which contains cells, blood cells, etc. of abnormal type required marking of the preparation with ink on a cover sheet and locating the abnormal cells with the aid of that marking, requiring a high degree of skill on the part of the examiner. If reexamination was conducted without using a cover sheet, adjacent groups of subjects were possibly damaged, or inconvenient means such as main and auxiliary holes on a manually handled stage had to be used.